1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that may be controlled according to an intuitive motion of a user, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus provides various functions including a conventional broadcast receiving function. For example, a display apparatus provides various functions such as a web browsing function, a social networking service (SNS) function, a contents search function, and the like.
In addition, as many functions are provided to a display apparatus, a manipulation method provided to a display apparatus has also been diversified. For example, there is a method for controlling a display apparatus using a remote controller according to the related art. Furthermore, a control technology using voice recognition, or the like has recently been developed.
However, in the case of voice recognition, an error due to recognition inaccuracy frequently occurs and in some cases, inputs which are not intended by a user are received. In the related art, the most convenient input unit is the remote controller, because there is almost none of the above-mentioned error occurrence.
However, in controlling a display apparatus, the user is inconvenienced by always having to use a remote controller for the simplest function such as power on/off or volume adjustment.
Therefore, there is a need for a new control method capable of minimizing inaccuracy while controlling an electronic apparatus without a separate input apparatus such as a remote controller.